


[Podfic] Burning Questions

by Chantress



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Blasphemy, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, I'm Sorry Tolkien, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 11:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Fëanor is very curious about the way the world works.Small Maglor shares his curiosity on one particular subject.





	[Podfic] Burning Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burning Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047036) by [verhalen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen). 

**Title:** Burning Questions  
**Author:** verhalen  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Silmarillion  
**Pairing:** Fëanor/Nerdanel  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Length and format:** 00:05:17, mp3  
**Warnings:** more speculation about a certain Vala's genital situation than you probably wanted

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yymveqwrlcjfxkf/Burning_Questions.mp3/file)


End file.
